The use of high-rotation atomizers is known for the coating of components (for example vehicle body parts) that atomize the coating (for example powder coating or wet paint) to be applied by means of a rapidly rotating bell cup, with the rotating bell cup discharging a spray jet at a circular bell cup edge, and the spray jet widening in the direction of the spray jet. The use of a shaping air jet is further known for shaping the spray jet of this type of high-rotation atomizer, with the shaping air jet being directed by a shaping air ring from behind against the spray jet so that the spray jet is constricted depending on the strength of the shaping air jet.
A disadvantage of the known high-rotation atomizer described above is the fact that particles of the coating which are not deposited on the component to be coated (“overspray”) can soil distant surfaces, such as the walls of a paint booth or handling equipment inside the paint booth. Known high-rotation atomizers can thus produce soiling over a great distance.
Therefore, there is a need for minimizing the area that is exposed to soiling by known rotary atomizers and coating processes.